


You did this?

by Talvi



Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: John wants to show Sherlock how much he loves him, but he's afraid he's not creative enough for small details..Day 3 of Fictober.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	You did this?

He woke up just before his phone alarm went on and found the other side of the bed empty. He up, even though they didn’t fall asleep until 4 am. They had been together as a couple for over six months and if John ever though life with the detective couldn’t get any more exciting, he was clearly wrong.

Their first night together, Sherlock just stated without hesitation, that his sexual experience consisted on a few small encounters with a guy during his first year in college and it didn’t go further than a couple hand jobs. John smiled and told him that it was okay and they would find what suited them better. The first few weeks were about discovering themselves and Sherlock stopping the situations several times when he felt overwhelmed or insecure. John then stopped and comforted him for the rest of the night. But little by little Sherlock started to feel more and more comfortable with sex, and now they were at a point where the detective would put the exact same amount of interest and enthusiasm into sex than he did with violin or his cases. And that definitely turned out for the better for John, since he had never had a partner who would actually be willing to keep up their pace with him in bed. Now, at 40, he was having the best sex of his life.

But of course there was more to their new relationship than great sex. Sherlock was his usual self, but the addition of showing affection seemed to be natural to him, even though it was his most recent discovery. Every day, John found himself being the receiver of small amounts of love during their out-of-bed moments in the most interesting and original ways. The doctor actually wished he was creative enough to think of something else besides a healthy breakfast, Sherlock’s favorite take-away meals or new violin strings. He actually felt like a terrible partner about this, but Sherlock was the most interesting and mysterious boyfriend he ever had and his old tricks would not work with him.

“John, are you really worried about that?” Sherlock said once, when John brought up the subject during one of their movie nights

“Well…”

“Small presents are irrelevant. The meaningfulness of our relationship goes beyond that.”

“Well yeah, but…” But you always surprise me, John wanted to say.

“But nothing. If you don’t like that every once in a while I come up with… how you called them? Small shows of affection, well then I will stop.”

“No! I don’t mean that.” He looked at Sherlock and decided to end the conversation there “It’s ok, Sherlock. I like you and I love the little things you do.” 

“You do make me happy, John. Don’t ever doubt that.” with that, Sherlock got closer and kissed John long and deep. The movie was soon forgotten and replaced with a more pleasant activity.

So John woke up to the sounds on the kitchen. Apparently, the detective had woken up with an experiment mood and it was going to be one of those days. John smiled to himself, got up from the bed and decided to take a shower. He walked into the living room wearing a t-shirt and black brief boxers and saw Sherlock looking up from his microscope.

“Morning”

“Morning indeed. Experiment day?”

“Indeed. No new interesting cases.” Sherlock sighed, clearly already bored “Just got off the phone with Lestrade, he said I should take a few days for myself, for us. You and I, I think he meant.”

“Oh really. Well that sounds like something we could do.”

“What?” asked Sherlock, coming back to taking notes on a small notebook

“Time for us. Me and you.”

“We live together, John. I don’t understand what do you mean.”

“We could do something. Going out. Maybe taking a day or two on the country.”

Sherlock looked up from his experiment again and narrowed his eyes at John.

“What if a new case shows up?”

“You can’t take a two days’ vacation?”

“I just don’t see the point. I’m not trying to be rude, I love spending time with you. But I’m comfortable here in Baker Street”

“I know that, love. I bet Lestrade just had the idea you would enjoy the regular things a couple would do.” he walked next to Sherlock and placed a kiss on his head “But it’s true we’re not his normal and regular couple. I guess he forgot that part.”

John went to sit on his chair, a cup of tea on his hand and a smile on his face. His plan had started exactly the way he wanted.

“John, I… I didn’t mean…” Sherlock left his experiment and walked to the living room. In a way, he felt guilty, maybe spending time together doing something different was a thing John actually wanted to do, as he said, as a regular couple. He knew it was selfish of him to expect that John would always do the things he wanted, he knew John deserved better.

“Sherlock, hey, it’s ok. You don’t have to apologize.”

“No, no. You know how the other day you said I was selfish and childish?”

“Sherlock, I was angry cause-“

“Because I decide to use one of your shirts on an experiment and I burnt it to ashes. Then I didn’t want to admit it was selfish of me not asking you. And I didn’t say sorry.”

“That’s just the way you are, you don’t need to-“

“No. hear me out. This is what we are going to do. You get changed and we’ll go out somewhere. We’ll have a nice day out. Just you and I.”

“Really? Well, how can I say no? May I at least choose where we are going?”

Sherlock thought about it. Truth was that spontaneity wasn’t his thing.

“Yes, sure. I’m all yours and only yours today.”

John smiled, changed into the clothes he had actually prepared beforehand. He couldn’t believe Sherlock actually fell for it. Well, he had to give Lestrade credit for the help.

They got out and took a taxi.

“Where are we going?” asked Sherlock when John handed a piece of paper to the driver.

“Surprise.”

The car drove for about an hour and they ended up at the doors of an old abandoned building. John could see in Sherlock’s face that he actually recognized the place.

“What… what are we doing here?”

John didn’t answer and he just walked inside, leading the way to a big room on the ground floor.

“You know, I think it was this building where I-” Sherlock stood still and looked at the room in front of him. “John, you… you did this?”

John blushed and smiled.

“You know how much I was complaining about not knowing how to surprise you with little things? Well, I did a bit of research and… here it is.”

“This is the exact same setting as my first case.” said Sherlock, walking around the room and watching how every little detail was there. “Everything is exactly the way it was. Everything.” He took a small notebook that was resting on a table “This was apparently a double suicide, but Lestrade had a feeling it was a double homicide, just he couldn’t prove it.”

“And that was when he found you and your skills. He told me.”

“I was actually living on the streets back then. Lestrade, that day… he saved me.”

John smiled. Sherlock turned to him and hug him close.

“John, you… you do surprise me every day.”

“I was thinking since this time no one is dead, we could… have a picnic here, and you can tell me all about how you solved the case”

Sherlock smiled. He for sure was going to make sure John had the best blow job of his life that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I need to write some smut with these two.


End file.
